1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, especially to a device housing having a three-dimensional antenna formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are critical for wireless communication of electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computers, PDAs, and so on). Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) is a method recently used to manufacture antennas. Manufacturing antennas by LDS commonly includes three steps: forming a plastic substrate using modified plastics which can be laser activatable to be conductive; focusing a laser on a predefined region of the surface of the plastic substrate to make the metal crystals contained in the modified plastics spread to cover the predefined region; and depositing a conductive metal coating on the predefined region to form the antenna. The LDS antenna can be designed with many suitable three-dimensional shapes according to frequencies to be used, and can be easily produced. However, the modified plastics used for the LDS antennas are very costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.